


Больные куклы

by eddiedelete



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Kidoh-centric, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Чихо красивый до безумия, и иногда так сложно разглядеть в нем что-то еще, кроме. Поэтому Хёсан любит его улыбку. В ней есть нечто такое - искреннее, добродушное, что перечеркивает в Чихо пустышку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #np Howard Shore – The Bridge of Khazad Dum (Vanber remix)
> 
> писалось в 2014.

Хёсан под шипение Хёнхо тушит сигарету о подлокотник.  
\- Тут же эти...как их бля, ну типа противопожарная система, - ругается он, как сварливая тетка, тыча пальцем в высокий потолок. 

Хёсан съезжает с мягкого красного кресла, когда собравшийся народ на сцене начинает танцевать под Чайковского. Он узнает все эти гребаные симфонии на слух, потому что его мама, до того как укатить с любовником в Малибу, драматизировала под классику, подыгрывая нотам отвратительно режущим голоском. А сейчас она наверняка слушает что-то хипповское; на последней присланной открытке у нее бутафорно радостный вид, растаманские фенечки на немолодых запястьях и новая силиконовая грудь, которая, возможно, делает ее счастливей. 

\- И какого мы сюда приперлись? Поугарать над парнями в лосинах или поглазеть на телочек? - Хёнхо нервно елозит по сиденью, никак не может успокоиться - охранник топчется где-то снаружи. А Хёсану все равно, он почти в нирване после выкуренного косяка. - Чувствую себя как в церкви, это же какая-то, мать вашу, святыня. Все в белом как ангелы нахрен.  
\- Слушай, расслабься, а? Заебал, - Хёсан пытается для убедительности пихнуть его локтем в ребра, но не дотягивается, да и лень. Хёнхо оскорбленно замолкает и до конца репетиции танцевальной труппы не произносит ни слова. 

Балет "Лебединое озеро" проигрывается два раза. 

Хёсану не нравятся уроды в балетных пачках, порхающие под долбанную классическую музычку, но моментами это успокаивает, что ли. Он до сих пор помнит то время, когда мама доставала виниловые пластинки и прослушивала сюиты, а маленький Хёсан сидел на полу со сломанными машинками и уже не пытался заплакать, чтобы обратить ее внимание на себя. Эта женщина была ужасной матерью, и музыкальный вкус был единственным ее достижением. 

Симфонии и оперы ему тоже не нравятся, но Чихо нигде не улыбается так, как в перерывах между выступлениями, и Хёсан просто хочет понять, что такого в этом сраном балете.

\- Культурную программу выполнили, теперь по пиву? - предлагает Хёнхо, когда репетиция заканчивается. Без музыки и людей зал становится каким-то мрачным, как замок древнего вампира, не хватает только свечей и летучих мышей для большего антуража.  
\- Без меня.  
\- Ты поганый друг, знаешь? - Хёнхо раздосадован, и, кажется, подобное повторяется чуть ли не с детского сада: Хёсан манипулирует и делает так, как ему удобно, не учитывая чужие интересы. Есть у них с матерью что-то общее, пожалуй.  
\- Знаю. Нас спасает то, что ты отличный.

…

Хёсану нравится, какими тонкими выглядят локти Чихо, когда тот цепляется за изголовье кровати. 

На сцене Чихо кажется ненастоящим, как и остальные балеруны. Словно их дергают за веревочки, словно ими управляют, заставляют двигаться. Они все слишком тонкие и фарфоровые, больше кукольные, чем человечные, и танцуют с такой отчаянной болезненностью, будто пытаются разбить эту оболочку из фарфора и выбраться наружу. Встают на цыпочки и тянутся, тянутся, неизвестно куда.

Хёсану нравится чувствовать под губами температуру кожи Чихо, то, как она нагревается, становится теплее под его дыханием. Это не холодный фарфор, там под оболочкой не пустота, а прожилки вен, связки, мышцы, жизнь. Чихо красивый до безумия, и иногда так сложно разглядеть в нем что-то еще, кроме. Поэтому Хёсан любит его улыбку. В ней есть нечто такое - искреннее, добродушное, что перечеркивает в Чихо пустышку.

Чихо перестает бить зеркала только после второй операции. Он маленькими шажками учится любить свою новую внешность, и порой у него действительно получается смотреть на свое отражение и не отводить взгляд. Но иногда. 

Хёнхо бы сказал что-нибудь грубое, что-то вроде "хуй себя полюбишь, если ты закомплексованное чмо". Можно похудеть на двадцать килограмм, изменить прическу, увеличить грудь, но все это не изменит того, что внутри - то, что хрен знает каким скальпелем перекроить. Ты просто не любишь себя, и ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Это как будто в крови, оно постоянно с тобой, циркулирует по кругу, бьется пульсом в каждом участке тела.

Хёсан хочет любить Чихо так сильно, чтобы за двоих, но дозирует неправильно. И хоть получается сильно, но только на себя.

…

Хёсан чувствует себя тупо и нелепо в костюме. И душно в этом огромном дворце с белыми статуями. Женщина в красном вечернем платье обмахивается веером, и аромат ее духов забивается в нос как цветущая весенняя поебень. Хёсан резко обрывает себя, в таком месте даже мысленно материться как-то стремно, а он и так, как черная лебедь среди белых.

В зале темно первые минуты, смутно видно играющий оркестр, затем поднимается занавес. На два часа Чихо превращается в кукольного принца. Хёсан хочет закурить, пустить дым в лицо рядом сидящему мужику, хочет, чтобы рядом был Хёнхо, который бы разрядил обстановку, смачно рыгнув на весь зал. 

 

\- Меня пригласили в “Щелкунчик”.  
\- На роль..?  
\- Щелкунчика.  
\- Поздравляю..?  
\- Да, - Чихо улыбается, а Хёсан думает, что Щелкунчик это тот персонаж, в чью роль Чихо даже не нужно будет вживаться. Только если Щелкунчик до превращения в прекрасного принца был уродливой куклой, то Чихо всегда был красивым. И слепым по отношению к себе. 

 

Задние сиденья машины завалены букетами цветов, а окна домов отражаются бликами майского солнца. Чихо засыпает под джазовое радио, а Хёсан изредка подсматривает за ним и в который раз убеждается - неважно, что было, главное то, что есть сейчас. 

…

Она часто оставляла Хёсана одного. Влюблялась в кого-то и убегала с ним на другой край света. 

Наверное, поэтому Хёсан рано начал курить, потерял девственность в четырнадцать лет, пробовал наркотики, даже толкал их другим подросткам, а потом резко повзрослел. 

Хёсан никогда не упрекал мать, когда она возвращалась. Одинокая и разбитая - чаще всего именно такой он ее видел, счастливой она была где-то в другом месте, не с ним. Она перекраивала себя с каждым годом все больше и больше: новый разрез глаз, губы, накаченные ботоксом, тонкий нос, даже ребра удаляла, чтобы стать тоньше, как Барби в пластиковой коробочке. Хёсан бы не удивился, если однажды увидел ее на полке магазина детских игрушек. 

Возможно, он был при рождении клеймен - любить тех, кто сам себя полюбить не может.

… 

Чихо никогда не пропускает репетиции, поэтому Хёсан, не обнаружив его в зале, тут же набирает выученный наизусть номер. Щёлкунчика отплясывает парень с фиолетовыми волосами, а гудки сливаются в одну раздражающую мелодию.

\- Его отчислили, - девушка пожимает плечами, когда Хёсан спрашивает причину. - Кажется, он занимался чем-то не очень приличным за стенами балетной школы.

Чихо ждет его на скамейке у подъезда.  
\- Не спрашивай, - сразу говорит он, когда Хёсан садится рядом.  
Хёсан не спрашивает даже тогда, когда чувствует под ладонью влажную подушку.

…

В итоге, то, что Хёсан узнает причину отчисления Чихо не от него самого усугубляет ситуацию и делает ее более мерзкой.  
\- Ты думаешь - это нормально?  
\- С каких пор работать стало зазорным? - Чихо не кажется пристыженным или что-то вроде того, и Хёсан серьезно пытается его понять, но не понимает. Он ходит по комнате, как загнанный зверек, заламывая пальцы и мечтая куда-нибудь деться.  
\- Порно-актером? Ты прохерил свою мечту за траханье на камеру. Фу, блять, ну почему ты такой, - Хёсан не знает, что хочет больше - выйти в окно или толкнуть в него Чихо… или сначала толкнуть его, а потом выйти следом.  
\- Не помню, чтобы ты был против потрахаться.  
\- Знаешь, все это впустую, если ты не видишь различий между мной и кем-то другим, - Хёсан резко устает злиться. Он просит его уйти, и Чихо уходит.

…

Хёсану несколько ночей подряд снится мать и Чихо. Они оба обездвижены и упакованы в коробки. Красивые, бездушные и очень дорогие. Хёсан хочет их себе, но на вывороченных карманах только дырки. Продавец выгоняет его из магазина и говорит, что красивые куклы только для хороших детей. 

И Хёсану остается лишь вжаться носом в витрину и смотреть, как кто-то другой распаковывает две заветные коробочки.


End file.
